Fear Will Be Your Enemy
by backfromhell
Summary: Castiel is thrown into an icy adventure when his brother, the king of their kingdom, accidentally revealed a power he was born with and was scared off into the mountains. With a mountain man named Dean and his trusty moose, Sam, he attempts to reverse what his brother caused and make everything better.
1. Chapter 1

"Luci?" A small, brunette toddler was climbing up onto his older brother's bed with tears in his soft, blue eyes. He was still dressed in his pajamas and had a small case of bedhead going on. It was still dark outside and the moon was up, meaning it was somewhere near the middle of the night. "Luci, wake up."

"Castiel, go back to sleep," his blonde haired sibling mumbled sleepily into his pillow. He swiped his hand towards his younger brother in an attempt to get him to go away.

Castiel frowned and crawled up on top of him. "I can't." He sat down on top of him and tried to pull away Lucifer's blanket. "I had a bad dream," he sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "and I can't fall asleep by myself after a bad dream. You know that."

"It's the middle of the night," Lucifer groaned. He snatched his blanket back from his brother and pulled it over head. When he talked again, it was muffled by the fabric. "Go wake up Mom and Dad or something. Leave me alone."

"Mama and Papa don't like being woken up so early."

"Neither do I!"

Castiel's lips curled into a pout. "But, I thought that we could build a snowman."

These words made the older boy move his blanket and grin up at his little brother. This was definitely a sign that Castiel won this fight.

The trip to ballroom was full giggles and "shhh"s. Once inside, they both closed the big doors together and a giggling Castiel exclaimed, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

"Alright," Lucifer said, shushing him after the words. He then moved his hands in a circular fashion letting his powers flow from his fingertips. His brother gasped in awe as snowflakes danced between his palms and swirled into a snowball. After showing it off, Luci threw it into the air and it burst into flurries of snow that covered the whole room.

"Wow." Castiel looked around and held up his hands to catch the falling snowflakes that were drifting above him.

Lucifer smiled brightly as he watched the happiness his magic caused. "Watch this," he said, still grinning, and then stomped his foot down on the floor below them. Starting where the foot landed, the floor began to glaze over with ice.

Castiel began to slide over the slippery surface and giggled the whole while even though he didn't have the best of balance. When his feet almost slid from under him, Luci caught his waist and helped him move swiftly along the ice.

"Careful," he laughed as he pulled his little brother across the floor. "if you fell, Dad would never let me hear the end of it."

The spent almost a whole hour playing in the snow. They had snowball fights, wiggled through snow piles, and built a snowman who liked to say smart stuff. It was perfect and it was fun... at least until something happened.

They were both just finishing up with sliding down an icy snow slope, made by Luci and loved by Castiel, when the younger decided he'd like to jump from a short snow drift and yell, "Catch me!"

Which, Luci did, by sending a bundle of snowflakes to compact below Castiel. Seeing he was caught by a peak of snow, Castiel jumped again.

And Luci caught him.

Then the boy jumped.

And was caught.

Then he sped up, subconsciously.

And Luci struggled to keep up, "Castiel, slow down!" and didn't pay attention to his footing.

Castiel jumped one last time, just as Lucifer slid and landed on his back.

"Castiel!" Luci called out, reaching towards his falling brother. His fear quelled inside of him and spiked from his fingertips as a burst of ice. The icy gust made contact to Castiel's head. He landed in a snowbank, unconscious and adorning a spot of white in his brunette hair.

"Cas-" Lucifer wasn't able to make out the whole name as he stood to his feet and scrambled over to his brother. He pulled him into his arms and his eyesight became blurred with tears. "Mama! Pappa!" he cried out into the emptiness of the room. On the floors and along the walls, ice crackled and spiked. "It's okay, Castiel, I've got you," he mumbled to the younger boy as the queen and king burst through the doors.

"Lucifer, what have you done?" The king rushed towards the two boys, his wife following close behind him. "This is getting out of hand!"

The queen scooped her youngest son into her arms as Lucifer cried, "It was an accident, I'm sorry Castiel, so sorry."

The woman bit her lip and gave her eldest a sad look before she realised something terrible. "He's ice cold."

"...I know where we have to go."

The next time Castiel awoke, he hadn't remembered falling asleep, but he didn't have time to think about it. He was woken by servants moving the other bed in the room, his brother's bed, out of their bedroom and into the room across the hallway.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused and actually concerned. Three out of the four servants were shocked out of words and the other was too scared to answer. They were all saved by the queen, who strode into the room.

"Honey, don't you remember?" she said with a suspiciously sweet smile straining her cheeks as she sat down at the edge of Castiel's bed. "Your older brother, Lucifer, asked for his own room last night so," she motioned to the room that was being emptied of half of it's things. "that's what we're doing."

Castiel shook his head quickly, "No I don't remember. And I don't understand." His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were glazed in hurt. "Luci was okay with it yesterday..."

"Lucifer is eight years old now," she explained. She put her hand over her son's in a form of comfort. "He wants his own room, Castiel. You'd understand if you were his age."

"I don't want him to have his own room," he pouted at her.

She shook her head lightly, "I'm sorry, but that's not your decision." She then leans down and kisses his cheek. "How about we go get some breakfast okay, darling?"

"Okay," Castiel sighed. He moved to get ready for the day.

"I'll meet you in the dining hall when you're ready."

"Yes, Mom."

Months passed and Lucifer stayed out of the sight of Castiel. The youngest boy had also realised his parents had closed the gates to the castle at some point in these months. Soon enough winter came and brought chilly weather. When Castiel saw that the first snow had fallen over the kingdom, he couldn't help but run up to his brother's door and knock excitedly.

"Luci!" He called to his brother on the other side of the door. "It snowed outside. Do you want to build a snowman with me? We never see eachother anymore and I do miss playing." Honestly, he really did miss his older brother. "Please Luci? It doesn't have to be a snowman. We could build a snow fort or a-"

"Go away, Castiel." Was the only response Lucifer gave.

Castiel stopped short and looked down, disappointed. "Okay, bye," he said softly as he turned and walked back to his own room.

More time passed, more knocking and pestering ensued, and somehow Castiel was suddenly a whopping nine years old and his brother was twelve.

Castiel had woken up that morning convinced that today was the day. The day he'd get his brother to come out of his locked up room. He was sure of it. And imagine how much fun that would be! How long has it been since they played last? Three years? Four? Well today he was gonna get him to come out.

When he ran up to the door, he couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face as he knocked. "Do you want to build a snowman, Lucifer? Or maybe we could ride our bike around the hall. It would be nice if we could play again." It was like he was trying to plead his case to a court. "The castle is rather empty and boring and there's nobody here. Ever. I'm tired of watching the hours go by."

There was no response. This was very normal by now.

Castiel sighed sadly. "I guess I will just... go play by myself." And with that, he trudged away so he continue to explore the rooms he had discovered dozens of times before.

On the other side of the door Castiel had left behind, Lucifer was sitting on his bed with his gloved hands to his ears. It was all he could do to not walk over and call Castiel back to tell him that he wanted to play. He knew he wasn't allowed(what if he hurt his brother?), but he wanted to. He wanted to see his brother smile like he used and he wanted to use his powers to cheer him up.

Then he thought about that night. The night where he hit his sibling with ice and made him freeze over. Before he knew it, there was lines of ice covering his bed and he was mumbling what his father always told him. "Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. Conceal it, feel it, don't let it show."

It never actually worked, though. If anything, it made it worse.

Six years passed. Castiel grew tired of visiting his brother and getting no results. Lucifer grew even more terrified of what he could do. Not even their parents could avoid Luci's shutting out. He didn't want to bring them any harm.

Castiel walked into his parents bedroom and gave them both a goodbye hug. "I will see you in two weeks," he said in the happiest tone he could muster.

"And we will miss you every moment of it, darling," the queen cooed at him, grabbing his face and kissing his forehead. "Don't get any older while we're gone, okay? Promise me you wont."

"Mother," he moaned pulling himself away from her in an attempt to gain back his pride. "I am fifteen now, you don't need to baby me any longer."

She only laughed at him and went back to packing. The king took her place in front of their son. "Don't get into trouble while we're gone, alright?" he said as he ruffled his hair. Castiel didn't notice that his fingers linger very slightly when they were around the white spot in the dark brown.

"I won't, I promise."

Lucifer waited until his parents were on the verge of leaving the castle to say bye. He met them at the end of the main steps and bowed in their direction. He was too afraid to give them a hug, but he did hopelessly ask, "Are you sure you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Luci," the king said, and attempted to ruffle his hair like he had done to his younger son, but the prince ducked away.

"But what if I'm not?" was his counter. His eyes were wide with vulnerability. "What if I do hurt someone?"

"You won't," his father said in return. "Just remember, conceal it-"

"-don't feel it, don't let it show," Lucifer finished for him with a sigh. His eyes glanced down at the white gloves on his hands. "I know."

They left shortly after the conversation. They went onto a ship and were off to a different country, promising to be back before anyone could miss them.

They had lied.

While they were at sea, there was terrible storm. It made the waves rise to terrifying heights and their ship was tipped over and washed into the sea.

The kingdom was devastated. What made it even worse was that only one of the princes actually showed up to the funeral. And it was the one that wasn't even the heir, Castiel.

After the funeral, Castiel walked up to his brother's room door. He was still draped in black funeral wear and his emotions were running wild.

He knocked for the first time in years, cleared his throat, and said, "Lucifer... please, I know you're in there. Open the door for me just this once. Everyone has been asking why you didn't go to the..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish it. He leaned against the door and slid onto the floor.. "and they are telling me to have courage, but it's hard. It's just you and me, now, so please let me in. We only have each other. I need you." By the end of it, there was tears rolling down his cheeks.

Again, he got no response, but could hear soft sobbing noises coming from the other side.

Castiel was left with nothing. His parents were gone. The gates, well they were still closed, and Lucifer was still shutting him out. The only people he had left were the servants and they were never much fun. With no one to talk to, Castiel decided to bury himself in books and go back to re-exploring the castle.

It was never any fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later

"Prince Castiel?"

Castiel woke up to the sound of the knock at his door and sat up. "Huh? What?" He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"Sorry to wake you, but-"

"Oh no you didn't wake me," he said sleepily. "I've been awake for quite some time now." He blinked a couple of times, trying to wake himself up, but only ended up drearily looking around.

"Sir?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's time to get ready."

"Ready for what exactly?"

"Your brother's coronation, sir.

Castiel shook his head and mumbled, "My brother's cor-neration?" He glanced around the room until his eyes landed on the suit he was supposed to be wearing that day. They widened and he gasped. "The coronation. I'll be right out, thank you."

He scrambled out of bed and to the wooden manikin that was wearing his outfit. An elegant, green, black, and teal suit that was designed specifically for today.

He had never got dressed so fast in his life and his unimaginably bad bed head was easily taken care of with a bit of water and a comb. Soon he was out in the halls and greeted by the sight of everything reopening.

"The windows, the doors," Castiel did a spin to take it all in. "they're open. They're all open." There was a small smile on his face for the first time in well.. forever. As lines of maids passed him carrying dozens of plates, he couldn't help but marvel at it. "Finally," he walked into the ballroom and gazed all around. "it's all opening up. There's light and- and there will people, real live people."

One of the younger maids giggled at him but quickly straightened up. He smiled at her and went on with his excitement, but now directing it towards her. "Just imagine all of them. It'll be so much fun, having everyone here."

"Of course, your highness," she said, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "All of us are excited as well. It'll be the first time the gates have been opened in over ten years."

"Can you believe it, though?" He hadn't been this happy in a long time. "I cannot wait to meet everyone." Suddenly he gasped and said to himself, "What if I meet the one..?"

The rest of the morning he spent imagining himself meeting a beautiful princess that he could sweep away and marry, though he had to imagine himself a little less awkward than he usually is.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was frightened of what was to come. So many people, so many mistakes that could be made in this one day. All these years of trying to control the powers that he was born with and today he could possibly screw everything up freezing something on accident.

He kept on repeating it. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

He was dressed in his first king-like like outfit and his short, blonde hair was styled to look its best, but even though he looked amazing on the outside, he was scared to death on the inside. Before leaving his room, he rolled his shoulders back, straightened his gloves, and tried to seem as kingly as possible.

"Tell the guards to open the gates," he said as seriously as he could muster without letting his fear taint his eyes.

Castiel was at the gate when the guards began to push the giant doors open. He greeted the crowd with a good mood, but ran right through them so he could see the outside world and breath the outside air. It wasn't until he got the dock that he stopped moving. "Nothing is in my way, now."

Suddenly, something rammed into him from the side. He was knocked onto his back in a small, wooden boat that began tipping towards the water. As he scrambled to sit up, he prepared himself for a face full of water. It didn't come though. He looked up to see a tan horse that had its hoof keeping the boat stable. The rider was hidden. "Hey!" he called to them, annoyed.

"I am so sorry." Someone began to climb from the saddle. It was a girl. A girl with shoulder length brown hair that was put up in a formal braid. She was wearing a white dress that was trimmed with gold. "Are you hurt?"

Castiel couldn't answer at first. He was too busy glancing at all of her beautiful features from her hips to her face to just her eyes. It was hard to take it all in at once, but he managed to reply, "Hey I- uh.. no, no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked. She looked like she was actually generally concerned for his well being.

"Yes," he nodded. "I wasn't paying attention, it's alright. I'm okay." The girl climbed into the boat and offered to help him up. He refused the gesture for gentleman reasons and got up himself. He was almost left breathless when his eyes met up with her chocolate brown ones. "I'm great, actually."

"Oh thank god," she said with a sigh of relief. She then gave Castiel a smile and curtsied in front of him. "I'm Meg, Princess of the Southern Isles."

Castiel bowed in return. "Prince Castiel of Arendelle."

"Prince..?" she gasped and curtsied even lower than before. "Your highness..." The stallion behind her also bowed, lifting its hoof from the boat, and ended up making the boat tip backwards. Meg tumbled into Castiel. They were awkwardly close for a couple of seconds before the horse restabilized the boat, knocking them the other way. This time Castiel landed on top of Meg.

"Ah, this is awkward," Castiel said quickly. He tried to scramble off of her, but ended up almost falling right back down to where he started. "Not you of course," he added as an afterthought. "You're not awkward, you're beautiful." He finally sat up without slipping and thought about what he said. "...Wait. What?" He climbed to his feet quickly and offered her help to stand back up. "Sorry, my people skills are a little rusty."

Meg accepted the gesture. She wiped at her dress to get all of the dirt off once she was back on her feet. "I would like to say sorry for hitting the Prince of Arendelle with my horse. Though, I assure you it was his fault." The horse whinnied at her in disgust.

"Oh no," Castiel shook his head and smiled a little. "No, I am not that prince. I mean, if you had hit my brother, Lucifer, that would've been much worse." He laughed awkwardly. "But, lucky for you, it's just me."

"Just you?" Meg gave him an amused smile and Castiel smiled back. Somewhere off in the distance, the church bells were ringing.

It took Castiel a moment to realise that it was happening, but he finally did notice the ringing. "Bells...? Lucifer's coronation. I-I'm sorry but I've got to go." With no further explanation, he rushes off, only saying a quick "Goodbye," before he took off in a sprint to the church.

Meg waved a little as she watched him go. Her horse, unexpectedly, tried to wave at the prince as well. This meant he removed his hoof that kept what Meg was standing on steady, and the boat, well it slid off the dock with Meg still on it. She ended up dunked in the water.

Lucifer stood in front of the altar of the church, still dressed in his kingly attire. He was hoping that the crowd of people behind him couldn't see how anxious he really was. He had almost gotten sick twice this morning because of anxiety and he wasn't positive he wouldn't throw up right there and then.

Thank goodness he didn't.

He leaned down to let the bishop place the royal crown onto his head. When he stood back to his full height, the bishop already had the green pillow that held the golden, royal scepter and orb in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he went to grab the objects but was stopped by the bishop.

"Your majesty, the gloves," he whispered at him.

Right, the gloves. He almost forgot.

He gulped before sliding the light blue gloves off his hands and setting them on the pillow. Then he took the scepter and orb into his shaky, ungloved hands, and turned towards the crowd. Actually maybe he'd throw up after all.

Behind him he could slightly hear the bishop speaking in norse, but it was hard to listen to because the sound of his own heart was thumping loudly against his eardrums. He looked down at the golden objects in his hands and was almost horrified to see that they were beginning to frost over.

"..King Lucifer of Arendelle," the bishop finished. This was Lucifer's cue. He practically threw the sphere and scepter back onto the pillow and slid his gloves back onto his hands. He then turned back to the crowd and smiled innocently.

The crowd copied the bishop in sync, "King Lucifer of Arendelle," and then started clapping. Lucifer had done it. He had fooled them.

Now all he had to do was make it through the ball.

It was just as Castiel had imagined. Lights, music, and so many people he couldn't count them on his fingers. Though he couldn't join them just yet. He had to be introduced first.

"King Lucifer of Arendelle," the butler, Kai, announced as Lucifer strode into the room. He actually did look very much like a king as he stood on the steps to the throne. Everyone bowed to him in respect. "Prince Castiel of Arendelle."

Castiel stumbled into the room and stood far from where his brother did. He was soon being pulled over to a spot next to Lucifer. He wasn't sure he was supposed to be standing there, but Kai obviously thought he did.

Everyone stood and clapped. Then, they returned to their dancing, leaving the king and prince to their own things. It was a moment before Lucifer looked at his brother and said, "Hi."

Castiel heard it, but wasn't sure his ears weren't deceiving him, "Hi me?" He looked over to see his brother's blue eyes looking directly at him. "Oh, uh... Hello."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Lucifer continued by saying. "You look handsome, tonight."

This made Castiel's lips curve up a bit, "Thank you. You look handsomer," he stopped, realised his bad grammar, and corrected himself. "I mean you look more handsome, not handsomer. That doesn't make any sense."

"Thank you." Lucifer then went quiet again as he looked out at that party. He was well aware it was being held in his honor, but he held no interest in dancing with anyone. "So this is what a party looks like," he said softly.

"It's much warmer that I thought," Castiel said.

"And what's that smell?"

They both closed their eyes and took a deep breath. "..chocolate," they said in unison. Their eyes popped open and they both laughed a bit.

Lucifer turned his attention back to the party, but Castiel kept his eyes on his brother. There was so much he wanted to say at once, but he couldn't seem to form the words. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted.

"Your Majesty," Kai was standing off to the side as he spoke. "The Duke of Weasletown."

"Weselton," a man corrected him. The man was wearing a fancy, black suit that stood out from the rest of the colorful outfits. "And none of that 'Duke' stuff. Your Majesty can call me Crowley." He bowed politely. "Now, to matters that are important. I feel that as your closest partner in trade, I should be the one to offer your first dance as king."

Both Castiel and Lucifer exchanged looks of surprise and confusion. Was this man asking another man for a dance?

"Thank you," Lucifer still had a bit of shock on his face, but was otherwise back to his regal kingliness. " It's just that I don't dance." The especially not with creepy dukes was not added, but was somehow still hanging in the air.

"I see." Crowley looked a little offended, but smiled all the same. "Well, if you ever do learn, my offer will still stand."

Once he was out of sight, both boys laughed together. "I didn't think my first dance offer would be from him," Lucifer said.

"Thank God he didn't ask me," Castiel said, still laughing. The prince then decided to push his luck, "I wish it was like this all the time."

Lucifer smiled and said a little absently, "Me, too." This made Castiel's eyes widen with a smile, but before he could say anything, Lucifer's face sobered. He turned away. "But it can't."

Castiel frowned, "Huh? Why not? If-"

"It just can't."

The prince looked hurt. "Excuse me for a minute," he said as politely as he could muster before running off into the crowd. Lucifer watched, sadly, as he disappeared.

Castiel was barely able to move in the jumble of people and had a hard time pushing through. About halfway through the room, he saw someone trip over their dress. He rushed forward and was barely able to catch her before she hit the floor. The girl looked up at him and it only took him a second to realise who it was, "Meg?"


End file.
